


背离

by Genista_Quail



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, 摇滚莫扎特 - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Character Death, M/M, Top Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, 莫萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista_Quail/pseuds/Genista_Quail
Summary: 凡人和天才，一个堕于庸俗与仇恨，一个死于天赋和傲慢。“天堂有多少音乐家？两个，埃尔加和贝斯特，其他的人都在地狱里。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为基友念念不忘，所以把这篇坑了N年的文拿出来重写……  
> 为苏总而写！

1.  
萨列里永远也没法忘记那个四月的夜晚。

“嘿！让着点！”  
萨列里摇摇晃晃地闪开差点撞到他怀里的醉汉，冲老板敲了敲桌子：“再来一杯。”

这里并非什么高雅的场所，不过是巴黎随处可见的酒馆，葡萄酒不够醇美，食物的质量看起来也有些可疑的那种。旁边桌子的醉汉已经歪歪斜斜地快要滑到地上去，抬眼随处都能见到姑娘们白皙的胸脯。

萨列里抬头看了看窗外，巴黎的夜雨还在下，这个时刻已经大大晚于他正常回到寓所的时间。但话说回来，这也不是那个被人称赞为“年轻有为的音乐家”常会出没的场合。

他不过是出来散散心，顺便为巴黎的剧院写些曲子。伽斯曼正为他留着剧院乐队长的职位，只等他回去就正式接任。大好的前程正等着他，而今天，正是萨列里少有的放纵机会。

那就是他为什么身处巴黎乱糟糟的酒馆里，并且喝下了有些过量的葡萄酒的缘故了。萨列里一边在心里不轻不重地谴责自己的放纵，一边放任自己又喝了一口。

他不应该喝那么多的。

酒精使人盲目。

安东尼奥萨列里，在下一秒，瞧见一个黄毛脑袋探进门来。那是个被巴黎的夜雨搞得有些发抖的年轻人，他轻快地甩了甩落在他发梢上的雨珠，就兴冲冲地朝着老板走过来。

“这不是我们的大音乐家，沃尔夫冈莫扎特先生嘛！”旁边的醉鬼见了他，惊喜地叫唤起来。

啊，一个音乐家。

那个年轻人行了个不能再花哨的礼，萨列里冷眼瞧着他一下就被人们簇拥起来，醉鬼们不知从哪里掏出了小提琴——哦原来这里还有乐队——他们歪歪斜斜地跨坐在椅子上瞧起了乐谱。年轻人脸上满是喜悦的红光，他高声说着什么德语歌剧，似乎在人群里引发了好一番嘲笑。那个小个子不服气地扬起头来，小步蹿到钢琴旁边去。

他先是环顾了所有人，然后抬起手来。

萨列里的脑海里有一半都被酒精占据，所以他放任自己的思绪盲目游走。

下一秒，那个年轻人的手轻触上琴键。

如果上帝还有一点仁慈，那么他本应为那些听见这曲子的凡夫俗子，降下一点点属于神的启示。但可惜没有。

有一些音符似乎是从天上传来，因为它缥缈又神秘，与那些你常听见过的演奏不尽相同。下一秒，它在萨列里的耳旁，在他的脑海里炸开。

那些音符用精妙的丝线将他的神思从醉酒中牵引出来，控制住他的手脚，他的身体。他像是一个从来不相信神的存在，却又亲眼目睹神谕的人，被那音乐震在原地动弹不得。

但又不仅仅如此。那年轻人的光芒太过刺眼了，甚至将他刺到轻微地痛苦起来，同时，轻快的喜悦像酒一样流淌在他的血管里，但真正的喜悦不会令人麻醉，它带来前所未有的清醒。

然后，莫扎特忽然停顿。

酒馆里的人一下子欢呼起来，吵得要命。当然了，谁能在神的乐曲面前无动于衷呢，那年轻人愉悦地收获酒鬼们对他的欢呼，姑娘雨一样的亲吻把他的脸颊变得红扑扑。

但偏偏就是有人不识趣儿。有人大声地嘲笑起他，没了乐曲做引导，萨列里的思绪又一头栽回了酒杯里。他只听见几声“被驱逐”“用中文”之类的嘲讽话，但那放纵的大笑是在太过刺耳了。他瞧见那年轻人的脸上现出一点茫然的神色，像是完全不明白为什么要有人对他说出这么尖锐的话。

他盯着自己的酒杯发愣，然后发现它自己掉在了地上。

“这是好曲子，所有听不懂的人，大概不是聋子，就是不配听这首曲子。”

所有的声音一下都沉寂了。

萨列里茫然地抬起头来。他发现酒馆里所有的人都正盯着他。但他还没来得及思考发生了什么，就看见那个年轻人的眼睛骤然发亮。

他从人群中瞧见了萨列里，就那么一下子就蹿过来了，可能还跳过了半张桌子，像冲向情人的怀抱那样，一下就扑到萨列里面前去。他光芒四射，神采奕奕，热情得像是一团火焰和星光的混合体，不由分说地就把乐谱塞到萨列里怀里。萨列里还没反应过来，就被他一把抱住，热情的亲吻落在萨列里的脸颊上。

“您懂这个！太棒了！您是音乐家！”

骚乱因此而起，嘲讽声、欢呼声、喝彩声、口哨声，呼啦啦地吵得萨列里的脑子发痛，莫扎特好像因为什么掀翻了几张桌子，又上窜下跳地回去反驳了什么。而萨列里只觉得焦躁不安，他需要些新鲜空气。

但莫扎特还牵着他的手。

直到两个人手拉着手跑出了那间酒馆，他才猛地觉得自己的胸膛一下被什么松开了。夜雨带来的凉意扑上他的面颊，萨列里这才意识到他脸红得不像样子。

“您还没有告诉我您的名字。”他听见有人在身后发问。  
他回过头去，看见巴黎的雨滴坠在那个年轻人的发梢上，晶亮亮地摇晃着，下一秒似乎就要滴落在他们的脚下。  
“安东尼奥。”他听见自己焦急地吐出自己的名字：“安东尼奥萨列里。”

他们后来换了一间安静点的小咖啡馆继续聊天。萨列里怀疑莫扎特来之前就已经喝了不少，然而他自己又何尝不是被葡萄酒弄得头晕脑胀。莫扎特兴致勃勃地在他的掌心里弹琴，配合着他沙亮清甜的小声吟唱，那里没有乐器，他们在桌面和指尖演奏音乐。

莫扎特一曲终了，他伸手托住萨列里的手背，十指交叠，掌心收拢，像是把音乐的魔咒握在手里。莫扎特像保留一个小秘密那样冲他嘘了一声，又自顾自地大声笑起来。

他们喝的太多了，但萨列还保留着一点体面，所以他只是盯着自己的手心发愣，然后又给自己和莫扎特要了一轮酒。

最后他们几乎要勾肩搭背地醉倒在桌面上，莫扎特用甜蜜又忧伤的语调说：“我要跟您讲！安东尼奥，我喜欢上了一个姑娘。”

啊，一个姑娘，一个音乐家。

一个再平常不过的恋爱故事的主角。

“阿洛伊西娅！”莫扎特沉醉地用音符环绕的语调说出那个名字，“她在曼海姆，她的嗓音如同星光般轻柔。”

萨列里忍不住嘲笑他：“亲爱的沃尔夫冈，您是爱着她的嗓音呢，还是爱着这个姑娘呢？”

莫扎特带着甜蜜又忧伤的神情迷茫地思考了一会儿，但他那被酒精搅扰得不得安宁的天才脑袋此时给不了他什么答案了。

“我要在巴黎功成名就！然后我要回到曼海姆去见我的阿洛伊西娅！我跟她说好啦要她等我！别忘了我！我是如此的思念她，才离开不到一个月我就迫不及待地想见她啦！”

萨列里抓住莫扎特的手，试图回赠他一首即兴的小曲，来赞美年轻人对爱情的勇气。但他还没来得及弹奏几个音符，就先被甜美的梦乡所捕获。等他再度醒来时，他瞧见自己的天花板。

“托马斯！托马斯！”他大声的呼唤着他的仆人，那个男孩跌跌撞撞地扑进门来：“先生？”

萨列里忽然停住了。他愣了一会儿，忽然平静下来：“昨天晚上，是谁送我回来的？”

那男孩懵懵懂懂地问：“是马车，先生。”

他一时无言，只挥挥手让那男孩下去。萨列里坐在床边，太阳已经升起来了，他下意识地抚摸着床单。

他头痛欲裂，什么也想不起来了，但还记得一个名字：

沃尔夫冈莫扎特。


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的几天里，萨列里总是想起那个年轻人。

他弹奏琴键，温习他刚刚写下的旋律。手指触摸到键盘的一瞬间，萨列里回味起那个年轻人在他的手心里弹奏的触感。那感觉很轻柔，但到高潮部分，莫扎特总是会过度用力，让人产生冲动，一把把那些诞生奇妙的手指抓在手里。

萨列里平稳的手难得地颤抖起来，这让他不小心弹错了一个音符。而他的临时同僚则抓着他这微妙的走神，一定要他出门去喝杯咖啡。

“您一定得跟我们商量商量，您打算邀请哪位女高音来！随随便便可不行！”

萨列里就那么被他们生拉硬扯地带出了门。还没等他们来得及穿过剧院的大门，有一阵风从萨列身旁穿过，把他撞得一个趔趄。但在他摔倒之前，他的胳膊被人一把扯住。

“太抱歉了！”

他定了定神，才看见那是个穿着紫色外套的年轻人。

然而下一秒那金灿灿的头发就令他像是当头被泼了一盆冷水，惊讶和喜悦像一道闪电将他从浑浑噩噩中唤醒。

“沃尔夫冈！”

“安东尼奥！”

他们同时叫出声来。

“您到这里来做什么？”

莫扎特甩了甩自己手里的乐谱：“并不是什么重要的事，不过是寻求一份糊口的工作而已。”他的眼睛亮起来：“我还在想什么时候能遇到您呢！您有时间去喝一杯吗！您那天还欠我一首曲子呢。”

萨列里一时有点束手无策，他望了望一脸疑惑的同僚，然后又回过头来看了看莫扎特。

还没等他说点什么，莫扎特已经笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“没关系，我相信还有下次机会可以与您相见。”

萨列里一时语塞，他愣怔地盯着莫扎特的面孔。莫扎特忽然眨了眨眼睛，凑上前来，在他耳边留下一句炙热的耳语。

“今天晚上剧院散场后，我在后门等您。”

然后他往后退了一大步，行了一个无比夸张的告别礼。萨列里就这么看着他的身影消失在人群之中。

这一句话让萨列里整个晚上都坐立不安。当女高音刚刚结束最后一个音符，幕布还未完全降下，他立刻从座椅上起身，急匆匆地穿过铺着红毯的通道，在侍者好奇的注视中大步走过，第一个推开了剧院的后门。

巴黎的夜色已经降下来了，白天熙熙攘攘的人流刚刚散去，还没来得及迎接夜晚的喧闹。莫扎特站在市集旁的高台上，向四周张望着。在漫天的星光之下，他合着旁边广场上传来的乐曲节奏，跳了几个轻快的舞步。

萨列里几乎是小跑了。他那漫长又短暂的旅途还没到一半，莫扎特就瞧见了他。

然后他的目光就不动了，只是那么盯着。

在莫扎特的注视里，这路程显得更漫长了，萨列里才刚刚跑到莫扎特的面前，莫扎特手里攥着的乐谱忽然被他顺手一挥出去，羊皮纸纷纷洒洒地从天而降，那些音符，那些曲调，都在巴黎的夜风里刮成一团，又四散开来，落到巴黎的雨滴和土地里。

这太荒谬了，萨列里看见莫扎特的眼睛闪着调皮的光芒。他在这一片混乱的场景里，像个彬彬有礼的王子一样对萨列里深鞠一躬，伸出手来：

“沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳。来吧，安东尼奥，让我把巴黎的夜晚再次介绍给您。”

在安东尼奥·萨列里前二十八年的生命里，他从来没经历过如此放荡的日子。他和莫扎特在午夜的街头四处乱逛，跑遍了巴黎那些秘密的小酒吧，尝遍了千奇百怪的调配液体，包括那些浓厚的带着苦艾香气的神秘酒液。而美酒，就像是莫扎特的灵感源泉，他只要痛饮到面颊有些发红，就随便从旁人手中拿过乐器来演奏。那些乐器就像是与他有着契约和密语，在他手下自动地醒转过来开始吟唱。

“您有了个坏习惯。”莫扎特从钢琴旁走过来。

“什么？”萨列里低头。莫扎特进酒馆就先塞给了他一杯不知道叫什么名字的酒，这会儿他的脸颊热得像火。

“您不能把音乐浪费在酒杯上。”莫扎特目光落到他的手指上，下一秒就笑起来。“来吧。我亲爱的安东尼奥。”

“别……”萨列里浑身僵硬。但沃尔夫冈不接受反对意见，他直接拉扯着萨列里坐到钢琴面前去，他的双手搭在萨列里的肩膀上。

“弹吧，弹吧，我亲爱的安东尼奥。请，请——请您弹奏——”他拉长了音调，语气甜腻得像是加了奶油，旁边的酒客也起哄起来。

他不得不服从这命令，下一秒，萨列里的指尖轻触键盘。而莫扎特的音符则在他肩膀上诞生。

当天际刚刚露出一点白昼的亮时，他们趁着所有人还未被日光唤醒，蹑手蹑脚像小孩子一样溜进莫扎特暂居的旅馆。

莫扎特忙着解释：“我亲爱的母亲最近身体有些轻微的不适，对不起，安东尼奥，我没什么可招待你的，不如晚上我们再会，就在两条街以外的那个集市，您看怎么样？”

莫扎特的建议总是跟兔子似的，一个接一个地往外窜。但萨列里今天却不能同意他了。“抱歉……”他犹豫了一下，才把拒绝说出口：“我还得去剧院，我想，我得先回家一趟换件衣服。”

“但这个点儿您可不好叫马车！”莫扎特立刻热切地提议：“您不如换上我的外套去！我们见面的机会还有的是！您有机会还我衣服！安东尼奥！”

他热切地解开了萨列里的领花，完全不顾及可怜的安东尼奥，因为他的贴近而羞红了脸。但面对着莫扎特抱出来那一堆花花绿绿的衣服，萨列里顿时有点不知如何是好。

他花了好半天时间，才从那堆衣服下面翻找出一件不那么显眼的黑色外套。而就这么一会儿的工夫，莫扎特就已经穿上了他的外套，在镜子面前晃来晃去。

“看！安东尼奥！”

刚刚还在调整领子的萨列里瞧向他。

莫扎特刻意放低了声线，背向阳光瞧着他。浅白的领带环绕在他的脖颈上，刚刚升起的晨光为那身黑色的礼服镶嵌了金边，而他金黄绚烂的发梢折射出细微的阴影。莫扎特伫立在原地瞧着萨列里，看起来冷漠又倨傲，而那些像是光环一样围绕在他身边的愉悦音符，也在一瞬间变得冰冷，带上了足以刺穿人心的力量。

萨列里忽然打了个冷颤。

但那不过是一瞬间。莫扎特像个恶作剧成功的少年那样咯吱吱地笑起来，急匆匆地就推着萨列里出了门。直到萨列里坐上了马车才恍惚地从车窗探出头去，看见莫扎特笑嘻嘻地在街边冲他愉快地大声告别。

“安东尼奥！晚上见，安东尼奥！”

莫扎特脑子里像是有张关于音乐的地图，整整一个月，他们把漫长的夜晚挥霍在各种古怪的地方，聆听和弹奏各种见过或没见过的乐器所弹奏出来的乐曲。他们刚刚还在某个小教堂里，听嗓音尚且稚嫩却纯净的少女唱出《弥赛亚》，转身就已经身处混乱的集市里。萨列里被古怪的香料味道呛得直打喷嚏，莫扎特却拍了拍他的背，示意他留神听一位垂垂老矣的妇人，拨动着手中萨列里从未见过的乐器，唱出一曲哀伤又喑哑的情歌。

直到午夜，他们还在巴黎的大街上踉踉跄跄，萨列里原本平整的外套皱皱巴巴，莫扎特的脸颊边还残留着姑娘们的吻痕。莫扎特大声地哼起一首即兴的调子，萨列里浑身一震，那是他在酒馆里听莫扎特只演奏了一小段的乐曲，即便只轻声哼唱那么几句，他仍然觉得这曲子太过美妙。

但每一次，总有人要尖锐地打断他沉浸在甜美和痛苦交杂的乐曲里。路边几个衣着褴褛的流浪者，对这俩个衣着华丽的醉汉大声嘲笑。

萨列里定在原地呆了会儿，忽然就气冲冲地向那几个人走去。

“您去做什么？我的好安东尼奥？”

萨列里几乎被他拉了个踉跄，他转头回来，歪着头盯着莫扎特，眼睛眯起来瞪了他好一会儿，才说：“他们，就他们……”他愤愤然地挥了挥手：“……他们凭什么这么评价您？”

“什么？”莫扎特几乎怀疑自己听错了。

萨列里扯住了他的衣袖，他的胸膛正奇怪地起伏着，瞳孔都眯成了一条线。

“他们不懂您……”他嘟囔了一句，声音忽然抬高了好几度：“他们根本不懂您！”

莫扎特惊讶地瞧着他。

“应该有人告诉他们什么是真正的音乐！他们知道什么叫真正的音乐吗！那些拒绝您的人，那些不为您喝彩的人，他们懂吗？他们凭什么这么说您？凭什么不喜欢您？”

“别，我的安东尼奥，我的安东尼奥，我知道您是为了我好，我知道这个。”莫扎特热切地拉住他的袖子，不让他横冲直撞。

“他们当然爱我。”莫扎特笑起来。

“他们迟早有一天会爱我的，早晚而已。我只是为他们遗憾，他们爱我太晚了。”

“毕竟人生短暂，是不是？他们不是您，他们来不及啦。”

他得意地挥了挥手：“世人理当爱我。”

萨列里一言不发地盯着他，直到莫扎特怀疑他是不是真的喝昏头的时候，他忽然伸手牵起了莫扎特的手，然后在他的指尖落下一个轻盈的吻。

“是的。”

他听见萨列里斩钉截铁地说：“世人应当爱您，他们应当生生世世地热爱您，我应当爱您。”

莫扎特被这喜悦冲昏了头，他太过高兴了。他猛地就扑住了萨列里的脖子，给了他一个热情洋溢的吻。

萨列里被那扑面而来的甜美气息熏得头昏脑涨，年轻人热腾腾的呼吸喷在他的面颊上，柔软的嘴唇像是一个咒语，萨列里四肢僵硬，任凭莫扎特在他唇齿之间勾缠。

莫扎特的理智慢了好几拍才跟了上来，他亲了个够本，往后缩了缩，脸颊发红，吃惊地捂住了嘴，像是完全没料到自己会亲吻这位年轻英俊的作曲家一样，而萨列里此刻的手已经毫无自觉地搭上了他的肩膀，把他往前扯了扯。他们鼻尖相贴，在彼此的瞳孔里看见自己惊讶又害羞的脸。

萨列里猛地推开了莫扎特，他大步走得飞快，几乎要小跑起来。莫扎特还呆愣在原地，他已经像逃命一样窜上了一辆路边的马车。

他一边粗喘着气要马车夫快点回到剧院去，一边又忽然探出头去张望，莫扎特没有追上来。直到马车转了个弯，再也看不见莫扎特的影子，萨列里才跌坐在座位上。他失魂落魄地瞧着莫扎特留在他掌心里的手帕，心脏像失了控一样地狂跳着，他闭住眼睛把脸埋在手掌里，嗅到的都是熟悉的甜美香气。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

不过一个星期而已，莫扎特暂居的旅馆下就出现了萨列里的身影。他焦虑地用手帕擦拭着额头。

萨列里制止了旅馆的年轻伙计前去为他通报一声，他不需要人来引领他。轻快的音符拉扯着他的脚步。他登上狭窄的楼梯，耳边传来格外轻快甜美的调子。

J’apprendrai ta langue et ton accent pour te comprendre

我将学会你的语言和口音来把你了解

Je serai frivole et décadent pour te surprendre

我将轻浮着，颓废着，只为将你蛊惑

一声轻咳打断了莫扎特的弹奏。他有点不愉快地跳起来，瞧见一个脸颊发红的萨列里正站在门口。

“安东尼奥！”他兴高采烈，早把他上次见面的时候干了什么忘了个精光，莫扎特的手臂拍上萨列里的后背，沃尔夫冈发觉这位年轻的大师从头僵硬到了脚，连说话都有些结结巴巴的：

“您，您！您这歌词，太不妥当啦。沃尔夫冈，您不能……”

“您怎么啦，安东尼奥？”

莫扎特匆匆忙忙地放开他，扫开一摞被他堆在琴凳边缘的乐谱，给萨列里让出点位置来。

“这首曲子想必又要被那些人评价为不登大雅之堂啦！不过我可不在乎这个，一首写给巴黎的曲子！您觉得怎么样？”

萨列里脸上的红晕逐渐消散了，他抬手摁动几个琴键，弹出莫扎特刚刚唱过的曲调。

“是啊，写给巴黎的曲子。”飞快地瞧了一眼莫扎特，目光又落回到琴键上，抽动的唇角泄露出一小声叹息。

他定了定神，试图沉浸到莫扎特对巴黎的热情中去。

世间怎么会有这样的人呢？莫扎特像是为音乐定制而生的灵魂。就在这么一个不大的房间里，他能让音符充斥在每一个角落里。

他像个停不下来的精灵，从萨列里的左边蹦跳到右边，用手指拨弄着萨列里的发尾，亲昵地把手搭在他的肩膀上，一刻也不停地滔滔不绝：“您喜不喜欢这个？这个就足够好了吗？不如我们再降个调？”

萨列里仿佛置身在音符构成的云雾当中，他坐在钢琴前面，莫扎特的胳膊就在他身边，那些调皮的音符让他指尖酥麻，大脑空白。

他总觉得自己应该说点什么，但莫扎特早就让他的理性脱了轨。他就像是一个新手，忽然被丢到了钢丝之上，危险，紧张，但又仿佛有天堂在钢丝绳的另一端等着他。

莫扎特忽然凑过来，萨列里的心脏在胸膛里猛地一撞，他强压住自己从凳子上跳起来的冲动。

那个吻……那个吻就是这么措不及防地发生的。

他当然没办法忘记这个。

“安东尼奥？您怎么啦，我的安东尼奥？”

莫扎特的眼角下面不知道蹭了什么，金闪闪的发亮。他小心翼翼地拨弄开萨列里的衬衫领子，把手指搭在他的脖颈上，令他抬起头来。

萨列里的眼睫毛在烛光下，惊惶又可怜地扑闪着。

“您想说什么？亲爱的安东尼奥？”

“我……”

萨列里仿佛被扼住了喉咙，在莫扎特的掌心里痛苦地喘着气。

“我……”

他像条脱水的鱼。

他能怎么说？我爱您？我赞美您的音乐？我愿意扑倒在您脚下亲吻那些音符？

不……他还想保留一点自尊，虽然他的尊严已经要被那些过于狂热的音符打得粉碎了。

莫扎特轻轻地皱起眉毛。

“您啊，您啊。”

他弯下腰来，鼻尖贴住萨列里的鼻尖。他们的目光只纠缠了一秒钟，萨列里在莫扎特的眼睛里看见一个惊慌失措的自己。

然后莫扎特闭上了眼睛，他的嘴唇贴了上来。

那些关于自尊的纠结一瞬间就离萨列里远去了，莫扎特接管了他所有的负担。他绝望地亲吻莫扎特，眼泪在他的眼睑下涌动。

萨列里不需要再用言语表达那些他表达不出来的感情，沃尔夫冈知道这个，他都已经知道了。

他们跌跌撞撞地从琴凳上滑下来，甚至等不及滚到床上去。萨列里拉扯着莫扎特那过于复杂的衬衫，两双手在衬衫纽扣和莫扎特的胸膛上触碰交缠。他们额头相抵，滚烫的热意从萨列里的嘴唇和额头传到莫扎特的心尖上去，烫得他心口微颤。

乱糟糟的衣服和蕾丝堆积在地板上，萨列里背靠着琴凳，左手还搭在琴凳的边缘上，但他的腿已经环绕住莫扎特赤裸的腰际，他将莫扎特拉向他自己，莫扎特的手有力地环在他的腰间。

他低头，将自己埋入那年轻音乐家的一头柔软的金色发梢里。

莫扎特的味道太甜了，甜腻像萨列里小时候偷来的糖罐子，漾出一波波粘腻的浆液，挂在舌头齿间，却又晶亮亮的，像萤虫的翅膀一样轻盈。

而莫扎特轻声地笑起来，他把萨列里往怀里用力搂了搂，顺着他的背脊，皮肤紧密地贴合，被黏稠的汗水和气味混合在一起。

那是莫扎特在旅馆的最后一晚，萨列里甚至没等到太阳完全升起来，就把莫扎特带到自己宽敞明亮的公寓里去。

他立刻给伽斯曼写去了一封信，仔细向他诉说了自己的生活细节，诸如“巴黎的音乐气氛一点也不亚于维也纳”、“结交优秀的音乐人士受益良多”，顺便装作毫不在意地询问着沃尔夫冈对未来的打算。而他的沃尔夫冈照旧每日游逛，试图在维也纳寻觅一席之地。

但直到伽斯曼发来第三封询问他打算几时归来的信，萨列里这才在信的结尾添了一笔：

“我在维也纳结识了一位挚友，如果他愿意，您或许可以在维也纳见到他杰出的演奏。”

“安东尼奥。”

萨列里的目光离开了膝上的信纸。他抬起头，瞧见莫扎特睁开了眼睛。

沃尔夫冈懒倦地翻了个身，伸出手去拉了一点窗帘。那本来只落在他眼睫上的一束光，眨眼间就变成了明明亮亮的一片。莫扎特在日光里舒展身躯，半靠在床头上，珊瑚色的缎子从他的胸膛上滑落，他将手臂枕在脑后，歪了歪头，用目光捕获住披着晨衣，坐在扶手椅里的萨列里，亲热地喊：“安东尼奥。”

萨列里目不转睛盯着那个像雕塑一样躺在大床上的青年。没有什么时刻比这个时刻更合适了，阳光倾斜在他半裸的胸膛上，他的瞳孔，发梢，嘴唇上那一点红润的颜色。音乐家久不见光的肌肤，苍白犹如大理石，却在此时闪闪发光。

他为什么是个可恶的音乐家呢？

想一想，如果他是个诗人，他就能用华丽的词句来描述沃尔夫冈了。“当我有机会看见您那娇媚的面庞，我就把世界上的一切全都遗忘。”

如果他是个画家，他就会把这一张脸雕刻在教堂的天花板上，每一寸线条都会自然而然地跟随他的手，出现在本应该是神祗的面容上。

可他是谁呢？他只是一个小音乐家。那些听到音乐的人，会在这乐曲里感受到光，会感受到纯粹的美。

他不能把莫扎特的名字写进乐谱，所以那些人就不会知道，这美来源于沃尔夫冈莫扎特。

那属于神的灵魂凝视着萨列里，他问道：“萨列里，您在看什么？”

萨列里一时语塞。莫扎特从床上一跃而下，他裸露着上身，一头金发被阳光映的闪闪发亮。他一步一步向萨列里走来，晨光披在他身上，如同坠地的金丝长袍，他就那么赤裸着双脚，走到萨列里面前来。

“您在看什么？我的安东尼奥，告诉我，亲爱的。”

萨列里不自觉地屏住呼吸，往后缩了缩，眯起眼睛。

“您不知道您有多……美好。”他谨慎地挑选着用词，但莫扎特盯着他，露出一个让他觉得灼热的笑容来：“不，安东尼奥，我知道。”

他就那么俯下身来，金灿灿的光晃得萨列里头晕目眩。

“别慌，安东尼奥。”莫扎特在他耳边说。

然后他的吻就落在萨列里的嘴唇上。

他们那天早上没吃早饭，连午饭送上来的时候都有点晚了。萨列里刚拿起刀叉，还没来得及招呼仆人寄出他早上写的信件，信差却抢先一步不请自来。

信确实是从维也纳来的，但字迹他却不熟悉。萨列里皱了皱眉头。

等他拆开了那封信看了几行，他的眉头就像堆作一团的绳索一样打成了死结。

信件的内容异常简洁，大概是他人代笔。伽斯曼病倒了，他以亲密的口吻，再次问询萨列里什么时候才能回到维也纳去。

前途未卜，一切都尚未有定数。萨列里脑子里转着一堆想法，几个声音在他脑子里吵成一团。他本以为有伽斯曼在，他大可以在巴黎多停留一些时日，不回去也无妨。伽斯曼此时退休还为时尚早。但如今，原定的安排都成了被猫咪爪子拨弄的毛线球，乱糟糟毫无头绪。

第一件事，他至少要先回维也纳一趟。萨列里匆匆放下餐具，立刻回到房间里去收拾行李。他打开柜子，将衬衫、领花、外套一件一件地收到箱子里去，但他的心思可不在这件事上。

“莫扎特！沃尔夫冈！回到维也纳去，莫扎特怎么办！”有个尖利的声响在他脑子里没完没了地尖叫。

他猛地甩上箱盖，身后传来古怪的声响。萨列里惊讶地回头，才发现莫扎特正倚着卧室房门，手里拿着他的信：

“您要回维也纳去了？”

有一些句子堵住了萨列里的喉咙。

但他把自己手里的领花捏成了一团，呆滞了一瞬间。

稍等些日子，再等等，等他做好了准备，他会回到巴黎来，就——

他从莫扎特手里抽走了那封信，几乎不敢去瞧莫扎特的眼睛：“您无需担心，我很快就会回到巴黎来。这边的工作还未完工，不过是一次短暂的归国探访，您……”

还没等他说完，温热的亲吻就落在他的脸颊上，莫扎特笑眯眯地亲了他一口：“别紧张，安东，我在巴黎等您回来。”

萨列里离开那天，巴黎开始下雨。他坐在马车里，瞧着仆人往车上装行李。车门忽然被猛地打开，莫扎特带着潮湿的雨水和玫瑰的香气猛地蹿进来：“安东尼奥！我跑着回来的！还担心您是不是已经走啦！”

怎么可能，萨列里想，如果沃尔夫冈没有来，那么他宁可在这里等到他来。

莫扎特金黄的发梢上布满晶莹的水珠儿，顺着他的刘海往下滑。莫扎特拿着伞，却还是把自己淋了个半湿。萨列里赶紧把自己的手帕递给他，莫扎特接了过来，却不肯放开他的手。

“您看着吧！”沃尔夫冈的眼睛亮晶晶的：“我会在巴黎找到一份工作的！我爱这个城市！我爱巴黎的女孩们！还有您！您什么时候回来！我已经准备好欢迎您回来的乐曲啦！”

“很快，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里甩开他复杂的心思，瞧着湿漉漉恨不得要甩甩头才好的莫扎特，几乎抑制不住他的笑意，回答道：“我很快就有机会回来的。”

“啊！这个送给您！”莫扎特飞快地从怀里掏出一枝玫瑰，花儿尖锐青涩的刺将他的衣服刺出一道划痕，但莫扎特丝毫不在意，他将那枝玫瑰塞到萨列里的手心，眨也不眨地盯着萨列里，仿佛想亲吻他一样。

萨列里下意识地向后退了退，但又意识到什么，主动挺直了腰板往前凑。他们的膝盖紧挨在一起，但莫扎特仿佛下一秒就放弃了这个想法，他亲热地把额头贴在萨列里的额头上，对他低声说；“您要快点回来，我亲爱的安东，等您回来，我有许多话要跟您说，有许多曲子要弹奏给您听。您要记得这个。”

萨列里脸色红润得如同他手里的玫瑰花瓣。莫扎特不再说什么，只是草草地拥抱了他一下，就从马车上又跳了下去。马车夫瞧见这个，便询问萨列里是否可以启程。萨列里愣了好一会儿，才点了点头。

他盯着车窗外的莫扎特，看见在细密的雨里，沃尔夫冈快乐地向他飞吻，挥手，告别，直到他在萨列里的视线中变成一个模糊的紫色身影。他将手里的玫瑰攥得太紧，刺扎入他的手心都无知无觉，直到他看见血从掌心留下来，才慌慌张张地松手。

娇嫩的玫瑰花，从他的掌心滑落，滑落在巴黎的雨水泥泞中。但萨列里无能为力，他只能看着莫扎特送给他的玫瑰，被雨水打湿，被车轮碾压成一团暗红色的泥泞。

那场雨持续了几个月。


	4. Chapter 4

“亲爱的沃尔夫冈。”

萨列里只写了一句就划掉了。他拿起了另一张纸，重新开头。

“沃尔夫冈。”

他深吸一口气，开始写给沃尔夫冈的第一封信。维也纳的天气不太好，姑娘们的裙摆显然不及巴黎的更美，最近他想写点创新的音乐，尤其是……德语歌剧。但不知道是哪里不对，创作的进度总是太慢。

拉拉杂杂，直到大半张纸都快写完，他才遮遮掩掩地写：“您最近忙吗？如果有机会，您愿不愿意来维也纳？”

这几个字像火漆一样烫，萨列里的手有点抖，他把信飞快地塞进信封，草草写上地址，丢给他的仆人。

“快寄出去吧。”

男孩刚刚从书桌上取走那封信，又被萨列里叫住，萨列里盯着男孩手里的信盯了好一会儿，转身捏住了笔杆

“寄出去吧。”他的喉咙里仿佛沾着沙砾。

那封信没有回音。

 

但萨列里没注意到这个，他太忙了。伽斯曼的病没有好起来，反而一病不起。萨列里忙着在床前照顾他的老师，意大利歌剧院也出了乱子，伽斯曼听到这个消息，面色变得更苍白了。

萨列里难得地发了脾气，直接把带信的人请出了病房。

“这里可有个病人。”他冷冰冰地说：“我的老师现在不适合听到这种消息。”

“安东尼奥，安东尼奥！”伽斯曼在病床上唤他，他急切地转回身：“老师，怎么了？”

“别因为这个生气，我的小安东尼奥。”伽斯曼拉着他的手：“这是必然的。听我说……皇帝不喜欢意大利语，你知道的，但我的孩子，你是有天赋的人，你是有才华的。不要因此而放弃你的前途。”

才华和天赋……萨列里的脑海里闪过一个身影。

“不……”他忽然结巴起来：“您怎么忽然说起这个？”

“我知道，我是再不会回到舞台上去了，我的小安东尼奥。”伽斯曼发出一声痛苦的呻吟：

“他们或许要关停意大利歌剧院了，但答应我，安东尼奥，不要让任何事遮挡了你的光芒。”

萨列里仿佛失了声一般，而伽斯曼难得严厉地瞪着他，死死地拉住他的手。

“我的孩子，答应我……就当作是，我最后的请求吧。”

 

“亲爱的沃尔夫冈。”

“我的老师去世了。”

萨列里继续写他的信，但信仍然没有回音。窗外的树叶逐渐变黄，今天世界的规则如车轮一样照常运转，不以一封信或是一个人而发生任何偏移。

一个月后，皇帝的特许到来，他被允准启程去到米兰和威尼斯，并且为斯卡拉歌剧院写上几首曲子。他的所有行李都搬上了马车，马车夫抖抖缰绳，正准备出发的前一秒，萨列里敲了敲车门板。

“亲爱的，往西边去吧。”

马车夫茫然地回答他：“但先生，米兰可是在西南边呀。”

“不去米兰了。”萨列里仿佛下定了决心：“我要先去巴黎。”

马车夫耸了耸肩，鞭子在空中呼啸出一声轻声脆响，轮子吱吱呀呀地跑起来，金黄的落叶被压得粉碎。

萨列里一直催促着马车夫再快点，这让马儿疲惫不堪，但他们只花了原计划三分之二的时间就赶到了巴黎。

一路上，那个马车夫没完没了地嘟嘟囔囔。

“这钱可不够！”他又提高了点声音：“这么辛苦地赶路！我这辈子还没见过！”

但萨列里匆匆忙忙地，甚至没说自己要在哪里住下，一到巴黎，就直接要马车夫赶到圣保罗街区去。还没等到马车夫卸下箱子，他就推开车门，几大步跨到那间熟悉的旅店门前去，将房门敲得梆梆作响。

旅馆女主人刚开了门，他也没说什么，就跑上通往阁楼的楼梯。午后的阳光顺着楼梯照下来，亮晃晃的，照得他睁不开眼睛，但他还是急切地向上走着，抬头望着。

灰尘和木板的咯吱声被他一阶一阶地踩在脚下，直到最后一阶，他突然站住了。

那房间空无一人，连窗子也打开了，只有几页空白的纸张，被散乱地丢在地板上。

金色的阳光如此熟悉，却照得这屋子愈发空寂。

“这位客人，您这么着急做什么呀！”女主人才爬上来，喘个不停：“您找这房间里的年轻人？嗨，他早就走了，可别提了，自打他走了我这房间也是再没租出去。”

“什么……”萨列里盯着地板上的白纸：“他走了？”

女主人嗤了一声：“连最后房钱也是勉强付清的穷酸鬼，不走还能干什么？”

“那……您知道，他去哪儿了吗？”

“鬼知道。不过看那行李，他大概是回家去了吧？”女主人掐着腰瞪着萨列里：“您打听这些做什么？您打算住在这里吗？”

萨列里呆呆地站在那里，愣了好一会儿。他垂头丧气地走下楼梯，直到即将走出门去，忽然又想起来什么：“他有什么信件留下来吗？”

女主人毫不客气地回答道：

“他倒是写了好几封信，不过都被他烧掉了，壁炉里可是剩了好些纸灰。”

“他倒是问了几次有没有信来，只不过，那些信都是等他走了之后才寄到。”

那一沓厚厚的信被拍打掉灰尘，被递到萨列里的手里。萨列里捏着那些从未被拆开的信，一时不知说些什么。马车夫已经将行李卸下，他只好要了房间住下。

此时夜幕已经降临，女主人送了蜡烛过来。萨列里坐在灯下，拆开了那些火漆尚完整的信件。

“沃尔夫冈。”

萨列里捏紧了纸角，露出一丝苦笑。

下一秒，那些信被丢进壁炉里。被火焰逐渐舔舐，吞没，成为一团明亮而温和的光。

 

1781年的夏天停驻的时间，比往年更长，而从大街小巷里穿堂而过的风带来了一个消息：

这座城市多了一个新音乐家。

但这消息萨列里没听见。他正忙着写新的歌剧《烟囱工》，德语实在令他棘手，每天只在家里与钢琴和墨水为伴。格鲁克瞧见他这幅样子，实在是看不下去了。

“瞧瞧您憔悴的！不过是一个德语歌剧而已，哪里值得您这么憔悴！”

格鲁克二话不说，连请柬也没塞给他，拉扯着他的衣袖就把他塞进马车里。等车停下来，他们已经踏入伯爵夫人的宴会，这季节正时兴的百合和鸢尾填塞了整个大厅，而过度的香水和葡萄酒的味道，早比女士们的裙摆早些赶到。萨列里甚至没来得及跟他的老朋友罗森博格打个招呼，就被那些蜂拥而至的宾客们包围住了。

“德语歌剧，什么德语歌剧！不上档次！”

萨列里伸长了脖颈张望，而格鲁克细心地发现了他的疑虑，拍拍他的手：“不是您，他们在谈论某个初来乍到的新人。”

这可是件怪事，萨列里挑了挑眉毛。他还从未见过热衷于写德语歌剧的音乐家。毕竟，大家认为这还仅仅只是皇帝的一时兴起，老派的音乐家们，大多还保留着自己对于艺术执拗的审美。

“那是什么人？”萨列里问道。

格鲁克挑了挑眉毛：“您想知道？”

萨列里喃喃自语：“我只是想见见这个过于大胆的年轻人。”他情不自禁地微笑了一下：“这古怪的名声，倒是让我想起某个熟人。”

“您可少对维也纳来来回回的风感兴趣。”格鲁克兴趣盎然地分开人群，问了名字回来，但他发现他的同伴面颊发红，半合眼睛靠在了沙发上，旁边的女士正为他殷切地打着扇子，见到格鲁克回来，微笑地将食指放在艳红的嘴唇上，嘘了一声。

他这位素来严谨自持的年轻朋友，居然在酒会上喝多了。格鲁克也不过微笑一下，就将那个名字抛到了脑后，随即就牵了位女士的手，兴致勃勃地投入到充溢着香气和羽毛的舞池中去。

萨列里半靠在沙发上，他虽然合上了眼睛，但有些亲切和熟悉的音符，似乎离他越来越近。有人的脚步声走上前来，过分浓厚的香水味道远去了，他感到舒适。于是他试图睁开眼睛，但亲密的呼吸贴上来，酒精令萨列里的眼皮十分沉重。

“安东尼奥。”

黑暗始终笼罩着他，但这黑暗过分温暖和熟悉，只有柔软的音调，在他的耳旁萦绕不去。

“安东尼奥，睡吧。”

那黑暗轻笑了一声，随即离去了。

等他醒来的时候，舞会已经快要结束，萨列里站起身来，他旁边的女士也困倦起来，支着手臂正打盹。而他的朋友手里拿着一把显然并不属于他的折扇，萨列里猜想，那大概是他今晚从某位女士那儿得来的战利品。

“嘿，您醒来了？”格鲁克笑道：“您可真是错过了不少精彩。”

“噢。”萨列里心不在焉地应答，他忽然想起来了什么：“我记得您是因为某位年轻人，离我而去。”

格鲁克想了好一会儿，敲敲额头：“我明明记得他的名字来着，但这会儿偏生想不起来了。您无须在意。”他耸耸肩：“毕竟，维也纳的音乐家可是太多了。”

于是萨列里也只能遗憾地叹口气，把这件事抛到脑后。

 

直到好几个星期之后，他才意识到那个“维也纳的音乐家”究竟指的是谁。那天皇帝要见他和罗森博格，斯泰凡尼和罗森博格争论不休，直到罗森博格转向他，萨列里才猛地一惊：

“您觉得沃尔夫冈莫扎特怎么样，萨列里？”

沃尔夫冈莫扎特？

那个名字从他的耳廓卷入，犹如某个精灵的低语，从耳膜下一秒传到舌尖。萨列里目瞪口呆，稍稍偏过头去遮掩通红的面颊，犹豫了一会儿才问：“您们原来在讨论……沃尔夫冈莫扎特？”

斯泰凡尼立刻将那些街头巷尾的传言一一道来：听说他和萨尔茨堡的大主教闹得不可开交；他如今已经成为维也纳人们的新宠，更在许多个社交圈子里有了好名声……斯泰凡尼滔滔不绝，这狭窄的马车里仿佛塞了一群鹅。罗森博格恼火得连眉毛几乎立起来：“斯泰凡尼！你吵得萨列里脸色都不好了！”

萨列里迷茫地说：“什么？”

他所有褪色的记忆在一瞬间被召回。那个在巴黎的夜雨中向他行礼的少年，那个飞扑到他面前把金闪闪的乐谱塞给他的少年，那个曾在他脸颊上留下亲吻的少年。

“您懂这个！太棒了！您是音乐家！”

那是沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特。

那些覆盖着厚厚的尘土的记忆，瞬间不再晦暗了。它们闪闪发光，在萨列里的面前徘徊不去。

“萨列里，萨列里，您觉得怎么样？”

“什么？”

他回过神来，才意识到自己早就站在皇帝的面前。这位一向看重他才能的皇帝不介意地笑了笑，再度问到：“沃尔夫冈莫扎特，您意下如何？”

他把右脚搭在左脚脚面上，飞快地歪过头观察了一眼皇帝，这才略带热情地说：“莽撞是有，但是才华横溢。”

才华横溢，这个词语几乎将舌尖都烧得滚烫了，萨列里急匆匆地赶紧接上一句：“不可否认，他既年轻，也缺乏经验。”

但皇帝似乎对此不以为意，毕竟，他所效忠的是一位看重年轻人，也看重才华的统治者。虽然罗森博格因此十分恼火，但萨列里的脚步却轻快了不少，他刻意慢了两步，等他的朋友跺着脚走远了，才喊住了斯泰凡尼。

“斯泰凡尼先生，我想知道，”他停顿了一下：“考虑到我们这位新来的音乐家，以及咱们的罗森博格……”斯泰凡尼应景地流露出顿悟的表情，萨列里说：“我希望您能将这出戏剧的进度，及时地告知于我，以便不至于有太多麻烦留待后续处理，我相信您一定能理解。”

“……什么？”

斯泰凡尼看见面前这位素来冰冷的大师，面颊上有一抹奇怪的绯红，他只疑惑了一秒，就发觉萨列里露出一点被人踩住痛脚的恼火。

“我只想知道。”萨列里冰冷地说：“什么时候我能看看这出戏剧呢？”

“哎。”斯泰凡尼吞吞吐吐：“哎。”

 

他等了好久，日子漫长得令萨列里焦虑不已。而斯泰凡尼直到他们到了剧场，还一直左拦右挡，只是看不见沃尔夫冈。萨列里实在不耐烦，推开斯泰凡尼，一把打开了剧场的门，熟悉的笑声立刻灌进了他的耳朵里。

他瞧见了他曾经熟悉的那个男孩，金灿灿的发梢一如过去。萨列里没看见他的脸，沃尔夫冈正在场地中追逐着一个穿着粉色裙子的姑娘。巨大的开门声让沃尔夫冈惊讶地回过头来看一眼，他的目光与萨列里交汇，萨列里清清楚楚地看见，那男孩眼睛里的惊讶和熟悉神色。

但下一秒，他又回过头去，就像从来没见过萨列里一样，追逐起姑娘们的裙角。

萨列里陷入某种不自觉的震惊中。愤怒、嫉妒和焦虑的火焰一下将他吞没了。他推开了挡在他面前的罗森博格，用的力气有点大，极不耐烦地高声道：“斯泰凡尼！哪位是莫扎特？”

这个简直像街头卖艺一样混乱的草台班子，居然还请来了他的学生卡瓦列里。端庄的姑娘冲他行了个礼，他客气地点了点头，又安抚了下乐队。结果刚转了个身，就看见那男孩猛地蹿上了台，吧唧一声亲在卡瓦列里的嘴唇上。他像没瞧见这房间里多了三个人一样，爬上指挥台，抄起指挥棒——

“莫扎特。”

那男孩终于肯正眼看他。


End file.
